My Flower, My Henry, My Enemy
by Inchangel
Summary: Zhoumi adalah pebisnis roti yang dikalahkan popularitasnya karena sebuah cafe yang baru saja buka didekat tokonya buka. Apa rahasia toko itu?   FF rated M pemanasan sebelum NCnya Discipline!   ZHOURY, YAOI, Rated M, no bash, RnR please :


**Title** : My Flower, My Henry, My Enemy

**Cast** : Zhoumi – Henry Lau

**Author** : Inchangel

Namaku ZhouMi. Sebagai seorang pebisnis bakery muda, tak seharusnya aku berada disini. Namun mata-mataku tak pernah bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk mengetahui rahasia dari sebuah cafe yang terletak beberapa blok dari toko kue yang kukelola saat ini.

Toko itu telah merebut setengah dari pelanggan tetapku sehingga _income_ yang kudapat menurun sangat drastis. Aku tak bisa menerima kebangkrutan hanya gara-gara sebuah cafe kecil dipojokan jalan yang letaknya bahkan jauh dari jalan utama.

Cafe ini memang tak terlalu luas. Namun suasananya lumayan menyenangkan. Tak terlalu terang namun juga bukan remang-remang. Seperti yang kusebutkan tadi, setengah dari pelanggan tetapku berpindah hati ke cafe ini. Aku penasaran apakah yang membuat mereka bisa menarik pelanggan pelanggan setiaku yang kebanyakan adalah gadis-gadis muda.

"Mister, may I give you an advice? I think you a little bit confused with our menu," kata seseorang menyadarkan lamunanku.

Ia seorang anak. Mungkin usianya sekitar 4-5 tahun dibawahku. Pipinya sangat chubby. Matanya sangat sipit dan pengucapan bahasa inggrisnya sangatlah lancar. Kulitnya yang jauh lebbih putih itu semakin menunjukkan seberapa kekanak-kanakannya dirinya itu.

"Oh, right. Maybe I want a cup of... eum.. choco freeze, please," kataku setelah melihat menu.

"Alright, sir. Your order will be ready less than 10 minute. Please be patient," ucapnya.

Yah, pelayanan cafe ini lumayan sekali. Kulihat dia lumayan terkenal sebagai pelayan di cafe ini. Banyak yang ingin dilayani olehnya. Memang perawakannya yang lumayan tinggi serta wajah imutnya itu membuat banyak orang gemas pertama kali melihatnya.

Kuputuskan untuk mencari tahu soal cafe ini dan anak itu lebih jauh.

_.::. A few weeks later_ .::.

Sudah seminggu aku menjadi pelangan tetap dari cafe itu. Cafe tempat anak yang ternyata bernama Henry itu bekerja. Ya, anak berpipi tembem dan bermata sipit itu bernama Henry. Ternyata dia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang mencari pekerjaan sambilan. Dia berasal dari Canada makanya aksen American Englishnya sangat kental terdengar. Aku yang seorang pebisnis pun juga tak kesusahan untuk mendengar kata-katanya.

Anak itu, jujur saja sangat menarik perhatianku. Dia sangat pandai berbicara. Bahasa mandarinnya pun juga lancar. Kami tak berbicara terlalu banyak karena memang tujuanku hanya untuk memata-matai saja, bukan untuk berkenalan.

Tapi sungguh. Anak itu terlalu menggemaskan. Ia selalu kuperhatikan tiap gerak-geriknya. Dan beberapa kali juga kulihat ia juga sering mengambil pandang kearahku. Entah hanya sekadar mengintip dari dapur, dari ruang kasir, saat melayani pembeli lain, ataupun saat aku sedang mencuri pandang padanya juga.

"Henry, tolong berikan aku ice choco double fruit."

"Baik, tuan."

Dan begitulah kami mengobrol. Setelah pesananku sampai, aku menahannya sebentar untuk mengobrol sedikit. Tentang dirinya, tentang kuliahnya,tentang apartemennya, tentang keluarganya, tentang bagaimana dia sangat merindukan keluarganya.

"Aku merindukan mereka," katanya. Yah, sebagai seorang perantau, pasti susah untuk bisa jauh dengan keluarga . Apa lagi usianya yang baru saja masuk kepala 2.

"Hei, kita mengobrol terus. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Tak apa. Hangeng gege selalu membiarkanku bebas mulia pukul 5 karena pukul 6 sore kami sudah tutup. Cafe kami bukan cafe untuk kegiatan malam, dan Geng gege tahu bahwa pelayan-pelayannya adalah anak yang masih butuh belajar."

Anak yang sangat berbakti pada orang tuanya. Haah, sepertinya akan susah untuk didekati.

Tapi kalau belum dicoba? Mana tau bisa takluk atau tidak?

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanyaku _to the point_ dan dia hanya berblushing ria.

"Ada temanku di Canada yang menyukaiku. Tapi aku belum membalas pernyataannya. Dia gadis yang baik, tapi entah mengapa aku tak bisa terlalu nyaman bila disebelahnya," jelasnya. Kujawab saja dalam hati, ' karena kau tipe uke. Jelas saja akan susah dekat dengan perempuan.'

"Kalau tuan?"

"Aku? Ada orang yang kusukai. Tapi dia sepertinya bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri."

"Sungguhkah? Waah, orang yang sangat beruntung," ujarnya ceria. Seharusnya diucapkan dengan ceria, tapi entah kenapa ada sedikit kekecewaan kutangkap dari manik matanya.

"hey, kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Ah, aku tak apa. Hanya .. eum.. ,"

"Kecewa?" tebakku. Dan dia seperti terkaget mendengarnya. Sangat lucu melihat anak ini. Pipinya yang putih dan besar itu seperti buah apel fuji yang merah pekat. Sangat manis hingga ingin aku gigit saat ini juga.

Dipalingkannya wajah putih itu hingga tak menatapku lagi. Aish, lihat wajahku, Henry!

Dan aku menarik kembali dagunya. Wajahnya mungkin masih bisa lebih merah dari ini. Kuusapkan ibu jariku pada pipinya. Semua yang kupandang dengan mata sayu ku pasti takkan pernah bisa lari dariku. Termasuk dia.

Dan benar saja, wajahnya mulai lebih merah dan matanya itu seakan-akan berbicara, "_I want you now_." Haha, Mimi.. Kau narsis sekali..

Aku dapat ide menarik.

"Kapan kau selesai kerja?" tanyaku tiba-tiba memulia kembali pembicaraan kami yang barusan saja terhenti.

"Eum.. sekitar satu jam lagi. Tapi kalau pelanggan sudah bersih sekitar 10 menit sebelum toko tutup, kami akan langsung memasang tanda tutup disana," jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu sepertinya kau takkan pernah bisa keluar dari toko ini."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanyanya penuh penasaran. Yes! Dia masuk perangkap pertamaku!

"Karena aku belum mau pulang untuk melepaskan pandangan dari wajah manismu itu," ujarku dengan nada segenit mungkin. Jangan remehkan aku! Aku adalah cassanova di kampusku dulu.

Benar kan? Wajah merahnya itu sangat kusuka. Apalagi pipinya itu semakin terlihat penuh dan hidup (?) dengan warna merah yang samar-samar terlihat dari balik kulit pucatnya.

"Eum, begini... Adakah makanan yang kau suka?" tanyaku lagi. Jangan kira aku mengalihkan perhatian. Aku masih berusaha menggodanya, bahkan untuk 'tingkat yang lebih'. Hehehe.

"Makanan yang aku suka? Eum, hamburger, maybe?"

'Maybe?'? Oh sungguh dia adalah ornag terimut yang pernah aku temui! Dia bahkan kebingungan dengan makanan kesukaannya!

"Eum... cupcake?"

*Nod nod*

"Blackforest?"

*Nod nod*

Ini akan semakin menarik. Dia sangat menyukai itu semua. Tunggu sampai yang terakhir.

"Ice cream?"

"Not all. Choco flavour suit me better," katanya dengan tangan terkait dan dagunya terpangku diatasnya. Sial, dia semakin terlihat menggoda. Ukkh, Mimi chan sabar yah...

Aku tak tahan lagi dengan segala basa-basi ini.

"Lollipop?"

"Damn love it." Ucapnya dengan wajah penuh kegemasan.

"Especially the chocolate flavour. Eumh, it melts holly great at my tounge," ujarnya dalam bahasa inggris. Jangan katakan aku tak paham. Gini-gini TOEFLku 575 ya (ngarang mode on), jelas saja aku paham.

Hmm, tak kusangka ia semudah ini masuk kedalam jebakanku.

"Kau mau aku beri lollipop? Yang ini lebih besar dari pada biasanya," ujarku. Matanya terbuka namun tetap saja termasuk sipit. Dibandingkan dengan mataku, mata kagetnya itu masih lebih kecil. Senyumnya itu, jangan buat aku melupakan untuk mendiskripsikannya. Sangat menawan! Dengan bibir tebalnya itu senyum lebar itu jadi terlihat sangat imut.

"Tentu! Kapan aku bisa mendapatkannya?" tanyanya tak sabar. Kulihat ia sangat _excited_ dengan 'lollipop' yang aku umbar-umbar tadi. Aku tersenyum licik.

"Nanti, saat semua sudah pergi. Pemilik cafe? Bisakah kita buat ia pergi juga? Aku ingin 'lollipop' ini hanya untukmu."

"Eum! Sudah biasa aku mengurus cafe hingga larut. Aku juga memegang kunci toko ini, jadinya aku bisa pulang dan datang sewaktu-waktu. Hangeng gege sangat mempercayakanku," jelasnya dengan penuh kebanggaan. Dan senyumanku makin lebar.

"Baiklah. Kita tunggu sampai sepi."

_.:: one hour later ::._

"Zhoumi gege, seluruh pelanggan sudah pergi." Henry berjalan mendekatiku masih dengan seragam pelayannya. Aku tersenyum simpul, berusaha sebiasa mungkin terhadap dirinya. Wahai roh nenek moyang, maafkan aku meracuni pikiran anak kecil senaif dirinya. Tapi saat ini aku punya dua tujuan yang sangat penting.

Mengetahui rahasia dari kesuksesan toko ini.

Dan.

'Mencicipi' anak manis itu.

"Ah, tentu Henry. Tapi bagaimana dengan bosmu?" tanyaku saat dia sedang sibuk membereskan piring-piring yang berada disekitarku dan di meja sekitar tempatku duduk saat ini.

"Bosku sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia sangat terburu-buru karena kekasihnya yang berada di Korea tiba-tiba menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang hamil."

Aku memasang wajah apa-apan-itu?. Ya sudahlah. Itu urusan mereka.

"Jadi, dimana lollipopku?" tanyanya tak sabaran. Suaranya dibuat dengan nada tinggi ditambah matanya yang sangat cerah sehingga itu sangat SESUATU! #plak sangat imut maksudku.

"Sabar lah. Selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu. 'Lollipop' itu adalah reward dari kerja kerasmu."

"Tuan sangat baik. Aku akan mencucui ini semua dengan cepat!" ujarnya sangat semangat.

Dalam pikiranku, ia semangat berlebih seperti itu karena tak sabar untuk 'menyantap' 'lollipop'ku. Meskipun kenyataannya yang dipikirkannya adalah lollipop sungguhan, tapi membayangkan ia mengemut-emut dan menggigit-gigit 'lollipop'ku itu membuat celanaku jadi sempit. Uggh, Mimi chan.. sudah kubilang sabar lah sedikit/

"Tuan, bisakah aku mendapatkan lolipopku? You said it bigger than the ordinary lollipop. It makes me curious," ujarnya bercampur aduk. Aku tersenyum licik.

Disinilah kita mulai.

"Duduklah di situ," ujarku padanya. Ia menunjuk kursi sofa yang tertempel di dinding, kursi yang terletak di seberang aku duduk tadi. Aku mengangguk tanda membenarkan teorinya.

Setelah ia duduk dengan nyaman, aku mulai berdiri dan mendekatinya. Tanganku mulai membuka pengait celana dengan sangat perlahan. Tak lupa resletingnya kubuka dengan gerakan seseksi mungkin. Kuharap ia sedikit tergoda. Meskipun ia lebih muda, bukan berarti ia tak punya nafsu kan?

"T-tuan? A-ap-pa yang anda la-lakukan?" tanyanya sedikit gugup. Oh, kalian harus melihat wajah itu! Wajah yang ketakutan namun dicampur dengan penasaran.

"Aku akan memberimu 'lollopop'ku," kataku. Sesampainya aku di depannya, resleting celanaku sudah terbuka dan tersisa satu kain penutup yaitu celana dalamku. Aku mengambil posisi mengapitnya dengan kedua kaki jenjangku ini. Kutumpu kedua tubuhku di sofa itu dengan lututku. Saat ini kejantananku berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Bisa kurasakan nafasnya yang tak teratur itu didepan kejantananku. Ah... rasanya sangat tak terkira! Kau seperti sedang digoda dengan alur nafas seperti itu!

"A-apa maksud tuan?" tanyanya sedikit takut.

"Bukalah," perintahku dengan nada serendah mungkin. Ia terlihat gemetaran. Tangannya sampai di batasan celana dalamku. Ah, ia benar-benar gemetaran. Apakah dia sebegitu ketakutannya?

Kuputuskan untuk menenangkannya terlebih dahulu. Aku mengangkat lagi celana panjangku dan tangannya yang bergetar itu mulia terlepas dari batas celana dalamku. Kuambil posisi duduk disampingnya, namun tanpa ia sadari aku turut mengangkatnya dan meletakkannya di atas pahaku. Ia tak seberat yang aku bayangkan. Setelah ia duduk, kurasakan kejantanannya yang sepertinya sangat imut-imut itu menabrak pelan kejantanannku yang sudah tegang didalam sana, Kami berdua mengerang pelan.

Yah, dia masih 'tidur'. Tapi dengan perlakuanku kali ini, ia takkan bisa lepas dariku!

Kutarik dagunya dengan lembut. Dengan perlahan kudekatkan mulutku padanya. Mata kami tak lepas dari saling bertukar pandang. Saling mengirimkan sinyal pertanda positif bahwa kedepannya akan sangat menyenangkan.

CUP

Kecupan pertama sukses. Dan ia terlihat menikmatinya. Kulanjutkan saja.

Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku sehingga kami lebih berleluasa dalam kegiatan lumatan kami. Bibirnya yang tebal itu terasa kenyal dan sangat menggoda. Kuhisap dengan sangat kuat bibir bagian atasnya sedangkan ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Kuanggap saja ia sedang menikmati lumatan bibirku. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia mulai menghisap bibir bawahku bahkan dengan kecepatan yang sama. Ia sudah terangsang.

Kepala kami bergerak-gerak untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Tanpa permohonan ijin, langsung saja aku mengklaim sebuah gua basah dan hangat yang tengah aku telusuri saat ini. Kami pun bertarung lidah. Sayang dia masih anak kecil dan belum terlalu paham dengan permainan french kiss ini. Biarlah aku yang menuntunnya. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha untuk menyeimbangi permainan gilaku.

Aku melepaskan ciuman kami setelah beradu selama beberapa menit. Matanya masih terpejam dan sesekali bibirnya itu seperti sedang mengemut sesuatu. Ia sepertinya tak ingin melepaskan ciuman kami. Buktinya ia masih berkhayal sedang berciuman denganku.

"Kau sudah siap dengan'lolipop'mu?" tanyaku memastikan. Kupandangi wajahnya dari angle bawah. Sangat cantik bahkan untuk seorang wanita sekalipun. Bibirnya yang merekah itu basah dan merah akibat perlakuanku tadi. Wajahnya juga seakan-akan seperti tomat yang sudha matang.

Ia mengangguk dengan mata sangat sayu. Itu membuatku lebih terangsang dari sebelumnya!

Ku pindah posisinya. Saat ini kubuat dia hanya duduk dan menerima perlakuanku. Kurasa dia juga belum terlalu terlatih bila menggunakan posisi aku yang duduk, jadi lebih baik posisi cowboy saja.

Kududukkan dia disampingku. Kembali kubuka celana namun kali ini sekaligus celana dalamku. Wajahnya terlihat kaget begitu kejantananku yang sudah setengah tegang ini terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Mungkin dia berpikir 'apakah ini tidak terlalu besar?', atau mungkin 'bagaimana kalau ini masuk kedalam tubuhku? Apakah besok aku masih bisa berjalan?'. Haha, Mimi, kau narsis sekali. Sungguh.

Kejantananku yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan precum pun sepertinya dipandang dengan takjub juga. Buktinya sudah hampir satu menit aku membuka celanaku, ia tak henti-hentinya memandangi bagian tubuhku itu. Bukannya pamer, tapi sudah banyak yang mengagumi bagian tubuhku yang dibawah ini. Maksudku kaki jenjangku. Hehehe.

"T-tuan..." oke, aku sangat tak suka dengan panggilan 'Tuan' itu keluar dari mulut seksinya.

"Panggil aku Mimi, dan terus panggil aku seperti itu," sergahku tepat di dahinya dna mengecup pelan dahi itu. Ia menunduk, namun itu malah membuat kejantananku tersenggol dengan bibirnya. Ah..

"Eh.. Eung. M-mimi? B-bolehkah aku m-menjilat ini?" oh Tuhan! Dia adalah makhluk paling menggemaskan yang pernah aku temui dalam 25 tahun hidupku ini! Bahkan untuk 'memakan' apa yang sudah kuberikan padanya saja ia masih harus meminta izin? Ah, cepatlah masukkan dan beri aku sentuhanmu!

"Tentu. Malah kau HARUS melakukan itu. Cepatlah."

Ia terlihat sedikit ragu. Mungkin masih sedikit syok bagaimana tubuh kecil nan ramping sepertiku bisa memiliki kejantanan yang ukurannya termasuk ekstra itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai mengambil posisi untuk memasukkan ujung kejantananku. Aku melenguh saat gua hangat itu mulai melingkupi kejantananku. Aku merasakan ada sensasi aneh pada ujung kejantananku. Seperti ada ular yang bergeliat mengitarinya. Kurasa itu lidah milik Henry. Benda itu mengitari lubang kejantananku, membuatku menggelinjang tak karuan.

Ia mulai berganti kegiatan. Dihisapnya kejantananku sehingga pipinya yang chubby itu mengempis. Ah, rasanya ada tarikan kuat yang membuat hasratku semakin tinggi. Ia menghisap-hisap kejantananku hingga ia sendiri tersedak karena precumku.

"Hati-hati dong, sweety," ucapku sambil membelai dagunya. Ia tersenyum kikuk menunjukkan permohonan untuk memaklumi kelakuannya. Yah, kurasa ia memang masih baru pertama kali melakukan itu. Tak seperti aku yang sudah sering tidur dengan entah berapa wanita. Dan dengan pria? Baru anak ini yang bisa membuatku terpana.

Ia kembali menyesap seakan sangat penasaran terhadap apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah ia menyesap kembali, aku pun mengeluarkan cairan putihku tepat di mulutnya. Tak semuanya masuk, ada beberapa tetes yang mengalir di pinggir bibirnya. Dan karena kaget, ia sempat melepaskan kejantananku sehingga wajahnya pun saat ini penuh dengan spermaku. Aku tersenyum penuh kepuasan karena selain hasratku terpenuhi, aku bisa melihat kepolosan seorang anak kecil.

"Biar kubantu bersihkan," tawarku padanya yang sednag kebingungan mencari tisu. Kuangkat badannya sehingga ia duduk di meja. Badanku yang tinggi membuat tinggi badan kami saat ini tak terlalu beda jauh. Ia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, dan aku mulia menjilati seantero wajah dan lehernya. Ia mendesah pelan merasakan sensasi lidahku yang berbakat ini untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hhh... Ah, Mimi..."

Mimi? Bahkan dia memanggilku dengan nama 'Mimi'? Aku makin gemas dengannya!

"Panggil aku seperti itu lagi, sweety," godaku sambil masih membersihkan sisa cum ku di wajahnya.

"M-mimi... Mimi... Mim-AKH!" teriaknya saat aku menemukan titik sensitifnya di perbatasan leher dan bahunya.

Setelah puas membuat tanda di sekujur tubuhnya, kumulai membuka celananya. Agak susah karena ia bubuk diatas meja. Maka dari itu kupindahkan dia ke sampingku namun dnegan posisi terlentang. Diangkatnya sedikit pantatnya itu sehingga aku bisa dnegan mudah melepas celananya. Untuk kali ini aku akan bermain langsung saja. Tak perlu dengan gaya-gaya yang sesial karena ini juga baru untuknya.

Kumajukan wajahku dan sedikit menghirup kejantanan mungil yang sudah tak bertameng lagi. Bau precumnya tak seperti bau precum yang lain, sangat imut namun juga menggemaskan. Aku tak bisa mengekspresikannya, tapi itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari otakku saat aku menghirupnya. Ups, bukan itu tujuan utamaku. Tujuan utamaku adalah membasahi lubang sempit dibawahnya itu.

Lidahku mulai kujulurkan. Ujungnya berputar-putar mengitari lubang yang sudah membuka dan menutup tak sabar.

"J-jangan meng-godaku, M-mimi!" ah, bahkan berbicara saja tak lancar, dia masih mau memerintahku?

Kuganti lidahku dengan jari telunjukku. Ia menegang sedikit karena perlakuanku yang tiba-tiba dan otot-ototnyaitu memijat jariku kuat. Membayangkan juniorku didalamnya saja sudah membuatku terangsang hebat.

Tak perlu butuh waktu lama hingga aku memasukkan tiga jariku dan mulai melakukan stretching pada lubangnya itu agar tak terlalu menyakitinya saat memasuki permainan inti nantinya. Ia yang awalnya kesakitan pun mulai menikmati permainan yang aku berikan. Mimi, kau memang hebat!

"K-kau akan memasukkan 'lolipop'ku kedalam situ?" tanyanya saat aku masih berkonsentrasi mencari titik klimaksnya. Berpikir cukup lama untuk memahami apa yang ia maksudkan. Namun langsung kuberi ia senyuman lembut agar tak ketakutan.

"Tentu saja, My Henry. Kau posesif sekali sampai memanggil 'dia dengan sebutan 'lolipop'mu?" dan ia hanya tersenyum malu yang membuatku semakin gemas karenanya.

Merasa cukup, aku mengeluarkan ketiga jariku yang sudah dipijat dengan sangat erat. Kukocok beberapa kali 'lolipop' kesukaannya itu sebelum kuarahkan tepat kedalam lubang sempitnya itu.

"Kalau sakit, berteriaklah. Jangan kau tahan. Aku tak mau kau diam saja tak bersuara," ucapku kearah telinganya seseduktif mungkin. Kurasakan ia mengangguk meskipun sangat lemah.

Kepala kejantananku sudah berada tepat didepan mulut dari lubang bawah milik Henry. Ia sedikit bergetar saat bagian depan kejantananku sudah masuk. Kukecup bibirnya dan kuajak lidahnya bermain agar sedikit melupakan rasa sakit itu. Setelah dirasa cukup terbiasa, aku mulai memasukkan lagi hingga akhirnya keseluruhan kejantananku masuk kedalamnya.

"Akh... B-berhenti dulu, Mi...," erangnya. Aku menurut dan memberinya servis lain. Kubuat tanda-tanda ungu kemerahan disekitar bahu, dada, hingga lengannya. Kulihat ia juga berusaha membiasakan diri dari benda asing yang memasuki dirinya ini.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pinggul Henry mulai bergerak, membuat kejantananku bergesekan pelan dengan dinding anusnya. Ini pasti saatnya! Aku menarik pinggulku hingga yang terpendam tinggal kepala kejantananku saja. Lalu dengan cepat mulai kudorong dan tertanam kembali seutuhnya didalam tubuh Henry. Kulakukan berkali-kali dan membuat Henry mengerang keenakan. Ia sudah sangat terangsang rupanya.

Tanganku tak ingin tinggal diam. Kuarahkan menuju juniornya yang imut-imut itu tapi sudah mengacung sangat tinggi. Tanganku yang satunya menahan beban tubuhku agar aku tak menjatuhkan diri diatas tubuh mungilnya itu.

Dalam beberapa hentakan – sekitar 20 hentakan ==' – berikutnya, ia sudah mengeluarkan cairannya. Aku masih belum merasakan tanda-tanda akan keluar dan itu membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia pasti sudah kelelahan.

"Sebentar lagi, Henry. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu," ujarku menenangkannya. Atau menenangkan diriku sendiri?

Tiba-tiba ia menarik pinggulnya dan membuat juniorku keluar dari tubuhnya. Kulihat lubang itu sudah lebih lebar dari sebelum aku masuki tadi.

"Akan kubantu. Kurasa aku juga harus bertanggung jawab," ucapnya. Dan dengan segera ia memasukkan kejantananku kedalam mulutnya yang hangat itu. Dihisap-hisap dan dijilatinya seperti seorang anak kecil yang menikmati lolipopnya. Dan lolipop dari anak kecil dibawahku ini adalah kejantananku.

Ia menghisp dan menggigit kecil batang kejantananku. Sesekali ia mencolek ujung lubang kejantananku dengan lidahnya. Eugh, sebenarnya ia seorang amatir atau sudah pro sih?

Dan benar saja. Tak lama kemudian cairanku keluar. Karena terlalu keenakan dengan servisnya, aku sampai tak memperingatkannya bahwa aku hampir keluar. Memperingatkannya? Aku saja tidak tahu, dan tiba-tiba cairan itu keluar!

Aku langsung merebahkan diri di sofa. Henry merangkak naik keatas tubuhku yang sudah penuh peluh. Keringat dan cairan kami bersatu, menyebarkan wangi khas setelah berhubungan seks.

"Xiexie, Mi...," ucapnya sambil menaruh telinganya tepat di dada kiriku. Ia mendengarkan degupan jantungku yang masih tak karuan. Aku tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya yang halus itu.

"Bagaimana 'lolipop'nya? Kau suka?" tanyaku penasaran meskipun sebenarnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"SUKA! I really love it! I never found that amazing 'lolipop' just like yours!" komentarnya.

"Apakah itu berarti kau pernah merasakan 'lolipop' yang lain?" tanyaku penasaran. Yah, dia sangat ahli dalam melakukan ini kurasa.

"Well, sebenarnya memang pernah. Tapi tidak sampai memasukkan kedalam tubuhku. Dan kata Han gege itu adalah servis untuk pelanggan. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin, tapi Han gege bilang itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai pegawai cafe ini," jelasnya.

Ia mulai bercerita. Sebenarnya di cafe ini pelanggannya boleh meminta pelayan yang diinginkannya untuk memberi servis blowjob bila mereka sudah mencapai tingkat pembelian dengan harga tertentu. Tak sedikit ternyata yang sudah ia servis, dari wanita hingga pria, dari yang lebih mud darinya hingga yang usianya dua kali lipatnya pun ia sudah pernah.

"Kau menyukai pekerjaanmu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak juga. Untuk bagian pelayanan di cafe sih aku suka. Tapi kalau sudah melayani yang seperti 'itu' sungguh aku sangat terpaksa. Tapi aku sangat menyukainya waktu melakukan itu denganmu. Sungguh!"

Aku tersenyum. Rencanaku sudah hampir berhasil.

"Kalau kau bekerja padaku, kau mau?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mataku. Kulihat ada semburat ketidakpercayaan darinya.

"Kau tahu aku seorang pengusaha juga. Dan aku berjanji takkan pernah memberimu tugas seperti yang manajermu suruh itu. Soal pelunasan ganti rugi di sini, katakan saja padaku nominalnya. Akan kubayar."

"Mimi ge...," panggilnya tak percaya. Aku sangat suka suaranya yang memanggilku seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bisa selalu bersamamu," kupeluk ia hingga ia terasa sesak. Biarkan saja. Toh nantinya ia akan menjadi milikku juga.

"Mimi ge.. Wo ai ni," katanya didalam pelukanku. Aku tak bisa lihat wajah imutnya itu.

"Wo ye ai ni, Henry," ujarku sampil mengecup puncak kepalanya. Wangi keringat yang sangat khas darinya memabukkanku.

"Aku mau... 2 hal," ucapnya tiba-tiba, membangunkaku lagi yang tadi hampir tertidur.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mau... bekerja di tempatmu."

Dan aku tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Kedua. Aku mau... lolipop lagi," ucapnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya didalam ceruk leherku. Ia malu sekali, kah? Lucunya, Mochi-ku ini..

"Kau tak lelah?" tanyaku. Aku sih masih kuat-kuat saja. Hanya saja aku sudah mengantuk.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku belum lelah. Aku ingin lagi,"

"Besok saja ya Henry. Aku ngantuk sekarang," tolakku halus. Ia cemberut dan memperlihatkannya kedepan wajahku.

"Sekarang, Mimi. Aku mau sekarang...," ujarnya manja.

"Besok aja."

"Sekarang!"

"Besok, Mochi sayang. Besok kau boleh memiliku sesuka hatimu karena mulai besok kau akan kuculik dari sini," ujarku lembut. Membuatnya memahami maksudku.

Ia terdiam. Sedikit kecewa aku melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba ia memelukku.

"Wo ai ni, Mimi gege," katanya. Aku tersenyum.

"Wo ye ai ni. Sekarnag tidurlah. Besok kita bangun pagi-pagi dan menghadap ke manajermu bersama-sama."

Dan dengan begitulah kami tertidur didalam cafe dan meninggalkan cairan yang melekat diatas sofa.

*END


End file.
